The present invention relates to meditation and, more particularly, to a meditation seat.
Meditation is a practice where an individual trains the mind or induces a mode of consciousness, either to realize some benefit or for the mind to simply acknowledge its content without becoming identified with that content, or as an end in itself. The term meditation refers to a broad variety of practices that includes techniques designed to promote relaxation, build internal energy or life force and develop compassion, love, patience, generosity, and forgiveness. Meditation may be performed outside. Outside meditation exposes one to the elements and on-lookers potentially causing discomfort, which may decrease the benefits of meditation.
As can be seen, there is a need for a covered meditation seat to use in outdoor settings.